A Different Dragon
by NerdyTurtle0599
Summary: Then outcasts are out to get Hiccup again and sent more bait. But this time the bait is a bit different. Set before movie two and during 'riders of berk'


Astrid and the gang were doing a training exercise where they had to stay for the night and survive with only their materials, this time Fishlegs stayed behind with the dragons. Astrid was walking around collecting berries for food and looking for a place to camp for the night when she found a cave.

"Jackpot!" Astrid ran over to it quietly as to not wake any dragons.

She quietly snuck inside, it got darker and dark enough to where the light of the entrance wasn't helping. She quickly lit her lamp and shone it in front and a small audible gasp fell from her lips. There was a human girl chained to the wall. She had pale skin and her hair was a dark red color. It looked as if she hadn't eaten for days, and she looked beaten. Her clothes were torn and didn't cover enough to keep warm, and she was sitting in her own pool of blood. Astrid took a hesitant step forwards to see if she was alive but paused at her voice.

"Don't it's a trap!" The girl's gray eyes looked pointedly at the floor where a rope was, it triggered a net. "The outcast left me here. They know the people of Berk would be on the island and thought someone from his group would find me and want to help to find me so I could get a kid named Hiccup and take him back. In other words I'm bait." The girl finished.

"We know the Outcast are looking for Hiccup, but last time he used a girl as bait she brought us back to Outcast Island, why are you admitting you're a trap?" Astrid asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because they have nothing I want, so when they are done with me they'll kill me." She said quietly, voice getting weaker with every word.

"Why don't they release you to your home?" Astrid asked.

"What home?" she asked bitterly.

Thunder cracked through the sky and it started to pour, the cave was at a slant so water started pouring in and quickly pooled around the chained girl, but she hadn't noticed because she was passed out. Astrid made quick work of the trigger rope with her knife making sure to jump back before it caught her she gathered up the net and put it aside before starting to work on freeing the girl. She had a feeling she was going to different from Heather but she was going to be royally pissed if she wasn't. After she was free Astrid covered her with the blanket she brought and then began to make her way back out of the cave towards the edge of the island where they're dragons were kept.

She made it there at dawn, Fishlegs was asleep so she woke him.

"Hey! You made it first, how are you so early?" Fishlegs asked.

"Doesn't matter Fishlegs I need my dragon." Astrid said quickly going over to her dragon and mounting Stormfly.

She led Stormfly out of the cave and flew towards the cave where she left the girl. She was about to enter when she heard voices.

"Where did they go Sylvi? If you tell I'm sure Alvin would give you a short painless death." Someone laughed.

"I'd rather be tortured to death than take away her freedom." Sylvi spat.

Suddenly a clap sounded through the cage, they must've slapped her.

"I think you could better than that." she taunted.

"Forget it, let's chain him back up." Another man said.

"I don't think so." Astrid used tail whip to pin the men to the wall.

Astrid jumped down and picked Sylvi up seeing she couldn't stand on her own. She quickly helped the red head onto her dragon and climbed on and the high tailed their way out.

"Who's that?" Hiccup asked as Astrid hovered above them.

"I'll explain later right now we have to get everybody off this island, Outcasts are here and they are looking for us!" Astrid said quickly before taking off towards Berk Island.

Astrid was able to convince her mom to let Sylvi to stay at their house for a while before she made her way out to meet Hiccup and the rest.

"So..." Astrid said slowly.

"So, who the chick?" Tuffnut asked.

"Sylvi..." Astrid started "I found her chained up in a cave, starving and bleeding.

"Do you not remember what happen with Heather?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes, I do but she...I..." Astrid looked down.

"What? She's different and you trust her. Well I trusted Heather and you see how that turned out!" Hiccup yelled.

"But in the end she just wanted to save her parents!" Astrid yelled back.

"Does Alvin have her family too?" Hiccup argued. Nobody had ever seen Hiccup this angry before especially towards Astrid.

"No my family died a while back, dragon hunters." Sylvi said from behind them as if it wasn't a big deal, she was clean and bandaged up, looked a lot nicer. Other than the bruise on her cheek from where she was slapped; she looked alive.

"The Outcasts have nothing I would ever want, so they were using me as bait to get you, afterwards they said they'd free me but I didn't see that happening. If Astrid hadn't saved me I was going to continue with my plan, simply starve myself." she shrugged before wincing at the movement.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"I followed to see where you were going, plus staying in your room playing with my hair isn't as fun as you think." Sylvi joked. "Also from what I hear I'm not really wanted here." Sylvi added.

"Really? What gave that away...?" Hiccup muttered before Astrid punched him in the arm.

"He's just being snappy for an earlier encounter with someone else who was bait." Astrid tried.

"It's alright, I can take hint." She backed away from them holding her hands up in surrendering position. "Also Hiccup, add Nigen Drage to your 'book of dragons', Alvin mention you had that. Don't ever touch their tails or wing they are extremely sharp, they use their wings and tails as weapon the don't breath fire they simply make a silent scream that blows air swiftly enough it cuts like a knife. They vary in color, each one has a different symbol, none are the same, not even twins. They are extremely playful, not very friendly towards Typhoomerangs. And finally Nigen Drage means 'Human Dragon' and I believe there is only one left." she said with a small smirk.

Astrid was about to say something else but was lost at words as Sylvi suddenly became a large dragon. She was very muscular yet still had a feminine touch, her wings were extremely large and wide, her tail was quite long. There was a black tribal sun that looked to be the center of a gold daffodil flower with silver vines spiraling outwards from it on what would be her left human hip. The colors stood out against her dark red velvet colored scales, she had a snout almost as long as Hookfang's. If she was lying down her back would come just above the twins.

"You're a dragon?" Astrid reached forwards and rubbed Sylvi's neck. "How is that possible?" She added before Sylvi touched her snout to Astrid's forehead.

'My species is the eldest dragon there is though I believe I am the youngest.' Sylvi said telepathically.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

'Also Stormfly wants to go for her morning fly.' Sylvi added.

"Come with us, please. It's fun." Astrid asked ignoring the crazy stares from her group.

'They,' she gave a looked to the rest. 'Think I am working with Alvin don't think you should trust me.' Sylvi looked back at her.

"Like I said they are being snappy." Astrid rolled her eyes.

'Yes they may be snappy but they are your friends and I don't think you want to lose them because of someone you just met.' Sylvi took a step back.

"You grow up and you meet new friends!" Astrid yelled as Sylvi prepared to fly off. "And if your current friends can't accept that then they aren't true friends!" Astrid looked back at her friends.

She was testing them, trying to see if they would really stop being her friend because of this. The silence was unbearable and Sylvi was about to fly off anyway she didn't want to be the problem in their friendship.

"That is pretty cool." Ruffnut said with her hand on her chin as she walked up to Sylvi.

"Yeah, I like dragons and ladies, everything works out! So what do ya say?" he asked flirtatiously.

Sylvi rolled her eyes at the boy and looked over to the other boy, Tuffnut, who was reaching out to touch her wing. She pulled it back quickly and made a noise of protest. She looked up to the spot where Hiccup stood as he stared at his friends who were gathered around Sylvi. When their eyes locked his glare hardened and he stalked off.

"So you ready to go for a fly?" Astrid asked mounting her dragon along with the others.

"Let's see how fast you can go." Snotlout challenged.

Sylvi's Dragon lips curled into a smirk and she leaped up into the air and flapped her wings to shift a lot of sand over him and his dragon. With that she took off along with the rest of the group. For the first time in a while she was having fun.


End file.
